


Prompt: Nose Kiss

by Kisleth



Series: Though Scattered Across the Universe, We'll Always Find Each Other [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: Prompt from 3+ years ago for "nose kiss"





	

Clint hates the cold more than anyone else Phil has ever met. In fact, he hates it almost as much as Phil does. 

Phil used to like it, of course, and he still loves the snow. He just doesn’t enjoy it nearly as much anymore because it makes his scar  _ache_. He has been buying the stick-on heating pads to ease some of the pain, but they only last so long and do so much.

Luckily, his boyfriend tends to be a human furnace, despite how well he doesn’t handle the cold. He can always trust Clint to find him and come up from behind to stick his hands into the pockets of Phil’s jacket to curl around him.

Or sometimes, he nudges the scarf down from over Phil’s nose with his chin so he can kiss the chilled tip.


End file.
